Love letter
by doc boy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and May has something to say to Ash. Will she have the courage to say it?


Love letter

I do not own Pokémon

In this story Ash and May are fifteen

It was Valentine's Day. He was there. She knew what she wanted. But she was too scared to ask for it. Her name was May Maple and she was dreaming of becoming top coordinator. Her best friend was Ash Ketchum and he was dreaming of becoming a Pokémon master. For a while now she was his traveling companion. At first she didn't like Pokémon and she was afraid of them. But he showed her how to be friends with Pokémon and it brought out the best in her. And him. Now they're the best of friends but May wants something more. For a while she's had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that she was feeling nervous while being around him. Before long she started blushing when she was around him. Shortly afterwards she started smiling when she was around him. After that she realized that she loves him. But being the dense guy that he is, Ash didn't notice it and she wasn't sure the feeling was mutual. She hoped it was…

It was Valentine's Day. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she had to do. While taking a break from their travels they camped out on a mountain ridge near a forest. She sat in her tent with a page and pencil in hand and started writing a note. After scribbling for some time she folded it up and headed for Ash's tent. She placed the note discretely on his sleeping bag and walked out. Outside Ash was busy playing with Pikachu. She smiled at the duo, how close friends they were. She then sat on a log and looked at the view on front of her. Ahead of her was the edge of the mountain. Below it was the sea. An endless sea of water and dreams. While she was day dreaming, Ash went into his tent to get some poke food when he saw May's note.

 _"Dear Ash,_

 _I don't really know how to say this Ash, but I've liked you for some time but I've never had the courage to tell you so I'll just get straight to the point. Will you be my valentine?_

 _May",_

Ash looked up and smiled. He took a pencil of his own and scribbled his answer. He then folded up the page and snuck into May's tent. He placed the note on her sleeping bag and headed for the forest.

A few minutes later, May snapped out of her trance and realized Ash was gone.

"Ash?" she said and got up and started looking for him. When she passed by her tent, she saw something in the corner of her eye. A note. Her heart rate racing, she walked into the tent and unfolded the piece of paper.

 _"Dear May,_

 _Yes. I will be your valentine. Meet me in the forest at sunset._

 _Ash",_

May looked at the note in shock for a few seconds. Then she squeezed it in her hand and leaped with joy.

"Yay! He likes me back!"

"Pika?" asked a rather confused Pikachu as he came in. May covered her mouth.

"Woops. Did I say that out loud?" she whispered.

"Pika", nodded the mouse. The girl sighed.

"I'm so stupid. What time is it?" she asked and looked at her watch.

"Oh no…" she muttered and hurried out.

"It's almost sunset! Gotta go Pikachu, I'll see you later!" she yelled and darted into the forest.

"Pika?" pondered Pikachu as question marks appeared beside his head. By the time May got to the forest it was sunset. She saw Ash in a clearing. She approached him nervously.

"Um, hi Ash…"

He smiled and got up to greet her.

"Hi May. Happy Valentine's Day", he said happily and presented her with a yellow flower. She looked at it and blushed.

"For me?"

He nodded with a smile. She took the flower from him.

"That's so sweet Ash. Thank you", she smiled shyly at him.

"Don't mention it", he said and they sat down on a log. May began to fumble a little bit.

"Listen Ash, there's something I want to tell you…" she began.

"For a while now I feel different when I'm around you. I feel warm inside, yet I feel calm. I feel like I could talk to you about anything and that you make me happy. I guess what I'm saying is I like you. As in like you - like you…" she said with a blush. She looked at him nervously and he smiled.

"I like you too, May", he said.

"You mean, as a friend?"

"No. I mean as in like you - like you…" he said and now she smiled.

"I'm glad", she said and peered into his eyes. As they moved closer, Ash removed his hat so it wouldn't get in the way and placed it on the log. Only to be taken by May and she placed it in front of their faces as they kissed. When their lips touched they both jerked up as if being electrocuted. But after a few seconds they both relaxed and the hat fell from her hand. They kissed softly but lovingly, never wanting to let go, both knowing they found their significant other…

And the sun set...

The end…

Well there was a cute fluffy one. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
